Talk:EscApe From New York/@comment-72.68.150.79-20140430055704
I'm not trying to be mean, but I really dislike Ezria fans. I think they are extremely rude and nasty. All they do is harass all the PLL writers on twitter for Ezria spoiler after Ezria spoiler after Ezria spoiler. It's so annoying! Meanwhile, THEY HAVE BEEN GETTING SPOILERS, yet they continue to ask for more! What about the other couples? Paily barely gets any screen time, we know that Caleb is coming back in the 100th episode, but we rarely get any Haleb news, and so far Toby is only in like two episodes. Yet, in the spring finale, Ezra gets shot and, of course, is basically confirmed to be alive and is in every episode that they've written already except for 5x02! Ezria fans KNOW that Ezra is alive, why must they be greedy for more spoilers? Marlene has given plenty of recent interviews about Season 5 and has spoken about Ezria, but not the rest of the couples! It's really frustrating and annoying that they're the only ones getting spoilers about their couple; they're so greedy for spoilers and really impatient and complain if the writers don't give them more. How about you just wait, June 10th isn't far away. The rest of us who aren't fans of Ezria are patient even though we haven't gotten ANYTHING regarding our couples. Ezria fans also seem very disinterested in the actual plot of PLL, and I think that most of them only watch PLL for Ezria, which is ridiculous. This isn't Pretty Little Ezria, this is Pretty Little Liars! If this was the case for me and many other Spoby fans, we would've stopped watching PLL after 3x12! But we didn't, because we actually enjoy the whole point of the show, which is the mystery, plot twists, and everything about Alison's disappearance, not just the couples. Another thing that annoys me is that whenever Ezria breaks up or fights, Ezra is still in every episode and interacting with Aria, but if Paily finally gets screen time, they are usually fighting, and if Spoby is fighting or having problems, Toby leaves and is gone for like four or more episodes! It's ridiculous. Also, Ezria fans are extremely rude to Spoby fans. They think that Ezria has been through the most as a couple, and that is definitely not true at all. Spoby has been through way more than Ezria has. When it was Season 3B, Ezria fans were complaining about Maggie and Malcolm to the writers on twitter for no reason at all, meanwhile, us Spoby fans had to watch Spencer go insane and suffer in Radley, and believe that Toby betrayed Spencer and was then dead in the woods. Instead of feeling bad or sympathizing with us, they were complaining and insisting that they and Ezria were still going through more than Spoby fans and Spoby! Ezria fans also think that Spencer and Toby have no chemistry, which is actually hilarious considering that it is actually Ezria who has ZERO chemistry and is boring as hell!! I'm really not trying to be mean or rude, I'm just trying to state my opinion.